Pups Great Race
- Albanian= - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 15, 2014 May 8, 2014 May 22, 2014 May 27, 2014 June 3, 2014 June 30, 2014 October 8, 2014 October 31, 2014 October 6, 2015 March 25, 2016 August 31, 2019 | overall = 46 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save Ryder" | next = "Pups Take the Cake"}} "Pups Great Race" is the first segment of the 25th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's Adventure Bay Race Day and the pups are about to race each other all across the town to see who is the fastest pup. One other competitor unexpectedly shows up though: Alex in his super trike! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Mayor Humdinger (cameo) *Precious' owner *Jake *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway The episode starts with Ryder and the pups helping finish preparations for the Great Race, including anchoring Mayor Goodway's balloon so she has a bird's eye view and can call the race from above. An argument between the pups about who will win, including Skye mentioning she is competing fair and square and not taking any shortcuts, is interrupted as Ryder calls the PAW Patrol to the Lookout. Following the pups trying to enter the elevator at once, and Marshall being flung into the elevator while the others fly backward, leading to Marshall announcing he won the race into the elevator, the pups learn that Ryder has called them to give them a final rundown of the race course. With that, the PAW Patrol deploy and head to the starting line. The race is about to start when Alex pulls up to participate as well on his super-trike. Rubble at first says he can't, but Ryder agrees to allow Alex to participate since the race is in good fun. With Mayor Goodway giving the command, the pups and Alex take off. A few lead changes between Zuma, Chase, and Marshall result in several of the pups being covered in watermelon as they pass Mr. Porter's restaurant. As the pups and Alex leave Adventure Bay's streets and head for Jake's Mountain, trouble appears when Jake unintentionally moves some of the cones Chase laid down to let some snowboarders through, leading to the pups and Alex taking a slight detour down the ski slopes. They soon return to Adventure Bay and make the next leg around the Lookout to return to the starting line. Along the way, Marshall gets turned around by the other pups, and nearly ends up going the other way, and an incident at Katie's Pet Parlor with Katie and Cali leads to the pups being spun out by a wall of soap and bubbles, while Alex is unharmed due to his slower speed. During the race, Mayor Goodway offered Chickaletta a corn cob to munch on, but Chickaletta's poking and prodding caused the cob to fall out of both Mayor Goodway's purse and the balloon itself. Upset at losing her meal, or out of curiosity, Chickaletta pokes away at the anchoring rope of the balloon, fraying it until it snaps and the balloon rises into the air. Ryder notices when he hears the Mayor's cries for help, and calls the pups to assist with recovering the Mayor and her balloon, having Skye airlift him to the balloon, while the others rendezvous at the soccer field. With the pups dealing with the emergency that just occurred, Alex finds himself heading to the finish line in the lead with no one else around. Once Skye gets Ryder to the balloon, Ryder cuts off the flame so the balloon descends, and the other pups take two new anchor ropes and secure the balloon safely on the ground. Mayor Goodway is grateful to the pups, but Chickaletta has fallen asleep despite it being her fault this happened. With the Mayor now safe, Ryder reminds the pups that they still have a race to finish, and Alex is almost to the finish line. Despite getting back in the race as quickly as they could, Chase is the closest to Alex, with Zuma right behind. The race to the finish begins, ending in a photo finish between Chase and Alex. When Ryder reviews the picture, Alex crossed the finish first, making him the winner. Despite that, Ryder knows the pups are all winners for helping save the Mayor, as the citizens cheer for Alex and the PAW Patrol. + + + + + *Stay focused on the race, and be sure to have fun doing it. Later, help bring Mayor Goodway's hot air balloon down to Earth. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol On a Roll! DVD.jpg|link=On a Roll!|''On a Roll!'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'anniversaire surprise DVD.jpg|link=L'Anniversaire surprise|''L'Anniversaire surprise'' PAW Patrol DVD Greece.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (Greek DVD)|''PAW Patrol'' (Nickelodeon) Щенячий патруль Большие гонки DVD.jpg|link=Большие гонки|Большие гонки PAW Patrol Den första skoldagen & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=The First Day of School|''Den första skoldagen'' PAW Patrol Game On! DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Game On!'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują fajerwerki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują fajerwerki|''Pieski ratują fajerwerki'' Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 8 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 8|''Сезона 1 ДВД 8'' PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Das Spiel kann losgehen!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Great Race's Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S1) Category:2014 Episodes